


On A Rainy Night

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye breaks in the farm house with Claire in his arms. Jill isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon says that Jill and Claire are cousins who live together, managing the farm.
> 
> Originally written: March 30, 2012

Skye frowned as the skies rumbled and cried. He was just on his way to Forget-Me-Not Valley when it started to rain. Dammit. Since he was already wet, he might as well go to the Harvest Tree and _complain_ for the inaccurate weather forecast! **  
**

Damned hell, they were sprites—they were supposed to give _accurate_ weather forecasts! **  
**

Just as he was about to cross the bridge between Vesta's farm and the town proper, he saw a familiar spot of blonde hair. Suddenly, he felt colder than he had been seconds ago. His legs quickened their pace and clearer now, he could see that his hunch was right—damn. **  
**

It was Claire. Oh, those sprites were going to get a bloody piece of his mind now. Claire, as a farmer, relied on them for the weather and they decide to mess up the forecast? Sprite Curry sounded quite appealing that moment. Heck, he might win a prize for most unique recipe during the cooking festival. **  
**

“Claire!” Skye called the girl through the noise of the rain. “Claire!” **  
**

Claire looked up at him as she held on to the bridge. A small smile came to her face as she saw him and Skye wanted to punch himself. He saw the plastic box she held in her arms and despite the storm, he could smell the scent of the ultimate curry emanating from the box. **  
**

“Stupid.” Skye scolded, sounding as if it was meant for himself than Claire, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “You're drenched!” **  
**

Claire gave a weak laugh, “As if you aren't.” **  
**

“Stop being a wise ass, for once, Claire.” Skye scolded as he swiftly carried Claire princess-style. “Goddess, what would you do if I wasn't there, huh?” **  
**

Despite herself, Claire held onto Skye as she teased him, “I was planning to head over to Vesta's and have Marlin take me home.” **  
**

Skye rolled his eyes and muttered, “Sure, Marlin.” **  
**

“I'm used to the rain.” Claire told him, holding back a giggle hearing Skye's mumbling. “And I mean, I can handle a storm.” **  
**

“Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.” Skye grunted as he made his way towards the entrance of the ranch. “Next time, you should just stay at home.” **  
**

“I would but someone would go hungry.” Claire grinned at him, he didn't know how she could be grinning at a moment like this. **  
**

“Claire, you're shivering.” Skye frowned as he passed by the dog house, “And I don't mind going hungry.” **  
**

“I do!” Claire frowned, her face red despite the cold. **  
**

“Then leave it by the window or coffee table. Don't go out anymore.” Skye forced a frown, hoping that his wet hair covered most of the blush on his cheeks. He was a ladies man, a playboy, a rogue, he shouldn't be blushing. “I'll just go and steal it while you sleep.” **  
**

“Well, Jill would like that a lot.” Claire said, seeing the house and the curtained windows bright with light. “But I don't know, she might eat--” **  
**

“Bastard!” Jill screamed, running out the house with a rather large and dangerous mystic axe pointed at Skye. “Give me my cousin!” **  
**

Jill threw the axe at Skye's direction, the green axe landing merely centimeters from Skye's foot. Who the hell thought that a scrawny looking girl could even hold up that damn big axe? Skye told himself he would discuss that with the Harvest Goddess the next time he would visit the Goddess Pond. **  
**

“Ew! Get her off your filty, criminal arms!” Jill shrieked as she grabbed her cousin from Skye and taking the box of curry from Jill's hands, throwing it at Skye. “There's your stinking curry, you curry maniac! And it will be your last!” **  
**

It had happened quite fast, really. Skye stood there, dumbfounded and staring as Jill slammed the door behind her. Curry staining his drenched hair. The not-so-sticky liquid falling on his face and licking the corner of his mouth, he tasted heaven and for once, he didn't mind if it was his last. As long as Claire was out of harms way. **  
**

XXXXX **  
**

“You were being too mean to him.” Claire frowned as Jill handed her a bowl of curry, “It wasn't his fault.” **  
**

“Oh, sure, it wasn't.” Jill rolled her eyes as she watched her cousin take a spoonful of curry in her mouth. **  
**

Claire coughed after swallowing the first spoonful, “You should apologize to him.” **  
**

“I am _not_.” **  
**

“You _are_. Now, go. He'll be doing his rounds soon, you can still catch up to him by the bridge.” Claire said, shooing her cousin away. **  
**

“Fine!” Jill gave up, “But only because you've been pestering me the whole day.” **  
**

Claire watched as Jill placed on her backpack and leave the house, waiting for five more minutes before walking over to the kitchen and poured all the curry in the sink. With a shake of her head, she rummaged through the refrigerator for anything to eat. **  
**

Jill did not know how to cook, period. **  
**

XXXXX **  
**

“Here!” Jill frowned as she tossed a plastic box at Skye. “Claire explained to me what happened.” **  
**

“Um, okay?” Skye blinked at the brunette and the box in his hands. “What... What is this?” **  
**

“It's curry, it's a peace offering.” Jill said and left without another word, then turned back to threaten the thief. “If you ever hurt Claire, I'm going to slice you into two!” **  
**

Skye watched as the girl ran towards the ranch she shared with Claire and back at the box in his hands, a grin on his face. He quickly opened the box and took the plastic spoon before taking a spoonful in his mouth. He spat it out a split second later and was about to throw the _thing_ he refused to call curry to the river but had a better idea. **  
**

He made his way to the Sprite Tree, he was going to give them an offering. **  
**

XXXXX **  
**

Jill and Claire arrived at the Sprite Tree to earn some more medals when they were stopped by a sign. **  
**

 _OUT OF ORDER. SICK LEAVE_ **_.  
_ **

“What the?” Jill frowned, “You've got to be kidding me? All hundred of them?!” **  
**

Claire groaned and face palmed herself, one person in her mind. Then again, it was better than Skye turning them into curry.


End file.
